


Dream Interpretation

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: Loki looks up, his face brightening, "Did you want something, love?""Yeah, wanted to talk to you."~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~After your unusual dream, you go to Loki to talk about it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Dream Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows Sweet Dreams.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dream Interpretation

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Being the God of Mischief, you'd think Loki would be unpredictable.

But after dropping off Carina at Kindergarten, you come home and know just where to find your husband. He's actually quite predictable. When Carina is at school and he doesn't have any pressing work, Loki can always be found in his favorite place.

His study.

That's where you find him, leaning back into his favorite leather chair, an open book in hand and a steaming cup of tea on the table next to him. He's dressed casually, in a soft green shirt and dark brown pants. His hair is unbound, falling down around his face while a couple wrinkles form between his eyes from concentrating on whatever he's reading.

After the two of you moved in, the study was the second room Loki set up, after your bedroom. Even the kitchen waited until his books were in their proper place.

Loki looks up, his face brightening, "Did you want something, love?"

"Yeah, wanted to talk to you." You say, leaving your spot in the doorway and walking over to him.

Loki marks his page and sets his book aside. He reaches out and pulls you down onto his lap. You sit on one strong thigh and lean your shoulder into him. One of his hands rests on your back while the other settles on your knee. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Last night I had a dream." You say, nervously picking at your nails.

Sensing your nerves, Loki starts rubbing small, soothing circles on your back, "I noticed. When I came to bed you were smiling in your sleep."

"It was about your mother."

Loki stiffens slightly under you and his hand pauses before it continues to rub your back, "Really?"

"Yeah," You sigh, "But.... it wasn't really a dream. Frigga came to me last night."

Loki goes completely stiff, his hands freezing, "My love, I'm sure it seemed real but...."

You cut him off by reaching up and threading your fingers through his hair. You stop when your fingertips find the scar hidden in his black locks, "Did you really get this when a goose chased you and Thor up a tree?"

Loki's mouth hangs open, rendered speechless.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When you come back from picking up Carina, Loki is just as you left him, bouncing back and forth between giant books and ancient tomes. There are even several scrolls that look like they should be under glass in a museum.

Once he had regained his ability to speak, Loki had interrogated you on what happened in your dream. He sat quietly the first time you told him. The second time, he shifted you into his chair and got up to pace. The third time he had to tell your story, he started to pull books down from the shelves. 

"Loki?" you call out. He looks up from a large, red leather bound book, "I'm gonna feed Carina."

"Alright." he says, diving back into the book. You don't take the dismissal personally, it's just the way Loki gets when he has a mystery to research.

A plate of chicken nuggets and some chips later, you sit down at the dinning room table with your daughter.

"What's Daddy doing?" Carina asks between bites.

"He's doing some research." You say, popping a chip in your mouth.

"What about?" Carina says, dunking her nugget in ketchup.

You smile at her inquisitive nature, "Well, Mommy had a strange dream last night and Daddy's trying to figure it out."

"Was it about Grandma?"

You choke on the lemonade you just sipped. Gasping for air, you stare at your daughter, "Carina? Does Grandma..... visit you in your dreams?"

"Yup." Carina says, smiling, "She's really nice. She says I remind her of Daddy."

You sit there, stunned for a moment.

"All Done!" Carina says, pushing her empty plate away, "Can I watch TV now?"

"Actually, sweetness." You say, getting to your feet, "Let's go see Daddy for a bit before TV time."

"Okay!" Carina chirps, sliding off her chair. She takes your hand and follows you down the hall to Loki's study.

Your husband is flipping through a different book when the two of you walk in. "Loki," you call out, "I think you need to talk to your daughter."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki is pacing the room again.

You're stretched out on the couch in Loki's study, one arm thrown over your eyes to block the light out. Carina is sitting on the floor, playing with her tablet.

"Carina I can understand." Loki growls to himself, "Her magic is coming in. That opens her up to lines of communication that were closed when she couldn't use her magic. And I've found instances," Loki scoops up a handful of papers he's been writing on, "Of the departed reaching out in dreams to the living, but always from one magic user to another."

"Okay, but," you mumble from under your arm, "I can't use magic. So.... why me? Why now?"

Loki puts his hands on his deck, leaning over his notes, "I don't know."

Ignoring the tension and frustration in the room, Carina sets her tablet down and climbs on the couch by my feet. She stretches herself out over my legs and lays her head on my baby bump. After a few seconds, she starts to giggle.

"What are you doing, sweetness?" You ask.

"Listening to the baby." she says before giggling again.

You smile, "Are you sure it's not my tummy gurgling?"

"I can tell the difference." Carina says, ear pressed against my bump, "Your tummy goes glub-glub."

You laugh at your daughter, "What does the baby say?"

"How much he loves you." Carina says, "And how happy he is."

You freeze. Across the room, Loki freezes. "He?" You lower your arm from over your eyes and look down at Carina, "You hear HIM talking?"

"Yeah." Carina lifts her head up, smiling, "He started talking a couple days ago!"

Loki marches across the room, dropping to his knees next to the couch. "Carina, move back please." he says quietly.

Carina crawls back, giving her father room. Loki lays his hands on my baby bump while I hold my breath. He waits a moment, staring into space before leaning down and pressing his ear to my tummy. There's nothing but silence in the room as I stare at Loki.

His eyes widen before meeting yours. "She's right. I can hear him." Loki whispers.

"How?" you gasp, confused, "I mean you couldn't hear Carina talking and you sang to her with your head on my belly so many times. You... you never heard anything from her."

Loki leans back but keeps his hands on your bump, "Because he has his magic." He looks at you, shocked, "I can feel it. He has his magic already. It's small but it's there." Standing up, Loki stalks over to his desk, pushing papers and books aside.

You sit up, watching him, "What does this mean?"

Loki pauses and turns around, "That's how she reached you. Through him. He's... a part of you. His magic is yours, at least until he's born."

"So, when I have the baby... Frigga won't be able to visit me anymore, right?" you ask.

"No. Without your own magic she won't be able to reach out anymore." Loki says solemnly.

You sit quietly for a moment before something clicks, "Loki...... it's a boy!"

Loki's face transforms, lighting up, "It's a boy."

You jump up from the couch as he moves towards you. Happy tears fill your eyes as you throw yourself into Loki's arms. He laughs as he picks you up, spinning around in place.

"IT'S A BOY!" Loki shouts before he rains kisses across your face. You laugh and cry, hanging onto your husband for dear life as his kisses go down then up your neck. Carina laughs at the two of you, as Loki leads you in a dance around the room. On your second time around, Loki pauses to scoop up Carina. He holds her in one arm while the other wraps around you. He leads the three of you in another dance around the room, smiling the whole time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The garden is the same as the illusion he created but..... more so.

The trees, the flowers, the path and gazebo were the same but the mountains in the distance were here this time. If he turned around, he was sure the Palace would be there, towering over him.

And there was just something in the air, something he wasn't able to duplicate.

Magic. The magic of the one who created this garden.

"Loki."

He turns and she's there, just as he remembers her. Full of grace, patience and strength, with a soft smile and a twinkle in her eyes that said she knew more then she let on.

"Mother."

Frigga lifts her arms, holding them open wide. Somehow, Loki keeps himself from running towards her. He walks into her arms, wrapping his arms around her. She holds him tight, letting him lean against her just the slightest. Not enough that anyone but her would have noticed. 

Loki turns his face into her neck, breathing in the scent of her perfume, "Why?"

Frigga sighs sadly, "You weren't ready, dear." She leans back, raising one hand up to cup Loki's face, "You needed to worry about yourself, not me. And I knew if I'd reached out to you, you would've been distracted. I had to wait until you settled down, until my memory didn't hurt so much, until you found her."

"You knew?" Loki asked, leaning his face into his mother's hand.

Frigga smiled up at him, "Of course. I knew you were destined to be happy, even if I couldn't see who would save you. After you found her, I knew you were meant for each other but I still waited."

"And then you made that illusion for her. You recreated my garden and I knew. You were ready." Frigga pulled Loki closer, so that their foreheads touched, "You were ready to see me."

Loki says nothing for a moment, just soaks up the feeling of being close to his mother again. "So.... now what?"

Frigga leans back, pulling away reluctantly, "Come, walk with me.... we have much to talk about."

Frigga takes Loki's hand and leads her son deeper into the garden.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END


End file.
